


Beloved's Bananya

by Tancong



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians, F/M, LEWD, NSFW, Smut, Star Guardians, bananya, star guardian ezreal, star guardian soraka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: Dating was hard. Being a good and innocent girl was even harder. And when she was dating someone with an unpredictable personality like Ezreal's, even the pure Soraka gives into temptations in the dark of night.A semi-continuation ofsophie'sezraka fic~





	Beloved's Bananya

**Author's Note:**

> Another practice in the new writing style I've been exploring (thematic, since Ez is an explorer). Also not quite a field I explore normally in my fics so I hope you enjoy~

It’s been a month since they confessed their feelings, or at least something of the sort. They were a couple now and everyone congratulated them on it. However, they were still shy. Mostly.

In public, they were a couple that everyone seemed to adore and wanted to protect. They exchanged smiles. Soft touches on each other. Their fingers. Their hands. Their cheeks. There were soft flirtations and giggles. They shared lunch together.

Yet, at the same time, nothing really changed. It was not terrible. They had always been close. There was not much of a difference. Sure, they had to think of each as more than just best friends. Sure, they had to learn how to overcome certain differences through discussion rather than avoidance. Sure, they had to get more comfortable with each other.

And so, they did not change much from their mostly shy ways. Soraka smiled as she laid in bed, musing over these thoughts. She held the brand new plush that Ezreal had gotten her from the arcade. A prize and a gift. He had always been good at that. Winning. Video games, battles. Her heart too.

Why mostly? It didn’t take much recollection to pull those memories to mind. There was once. Just once, before class. They were all alone, studying in the same library as where they first confessed. Studying as always, of course. They held each other’s hand under the table. Romantic, for sure.

Then, as she placed the book back on the shelf, it happened. A sudden advance had her back to the wall. He was close. His eyes wanted something. That something was her.

A passionate kiss found its way to her lips, pressing her head against the wall. Her knees shook, unprepared for it all. The sensation of his soft lips so roughly pressed against hers. The natural scent of his body, radiating like a pheromone at that moment. The heat blossoming in her chest. His hand, placed on the side of her head. The other on her waist, held there, firm.

The bell rang, pulling Ezreal away from her. He licked his lips, smirking confidently at the result he saw. She was a mess. Messy mess. Her vision swam likes fishes, yet her legs felt like stones crumbling. Unmoving yet shaking. Her heart raced, her eyes begged for more.

“I just thought … that might have been enjoyable. I’m glad I was correct.”

And then, things were normal again. He was back to the Ezreal that she had always known and loved. They have not spoken of it since then. Well, it was only just earlier today. Yet it felt like an eternity to her.

Why did he do that? Was it a vent for his hidden desires? He was a boy, after all. And … she’d like to think that she was attractive … in that way. Yet why then? They had plenty other chances … So much time at each other’s home. Well, they lived together after all. Why didn’t he do it earlier?

And when will he do it again?

It was hot. No, not hot. Sensual was the word she was looking for. His lips crashed into hers like a wave. A tsunami of passion. Flooding her with the heat of desire. His hands so firm, so confident. Pressing against her. Pinning her. Trapping her against him.

Soraka found her pajama suddenly unbearable. So tight, pressing down on her chest. There was an itch on her skin, all over. Her nerves prickled, bothered by the weight of cloth.

They found their way to the floor. Her shirt. Her pants. Not that she had any undergarment. Not when sleeping anyhow. She let out a soft sigh of relief, pulling the blanket over herself. Only to let out a soft moan deep in her throat.

The fabric brushed against her nipples, teasing them so lightly. Her legs pressed together, embarrassed. Every breath she took jostled the blanket, just a bit. Just soft cotton, sliding across her bare skin. Ever so gently, so teasingly. All over her. Her thighs. Her stomach. Her erect nipples. All around her, with no escape. So gentle yet so sensual.

Just like Ezreal in that library.

Her hands replaced the blanket, palming her chests gently, plush forgotten for the moment. Her breasts were not that large. They were … nice. Convenient for most clothing reasons. Didn’t bother her while running. But …

Would Ezreal like them? There were some Star Guardians with such lovely bodies. Ahri. Syndra. Miss Fortune. How could she compare?

If he were here … What would he want from her at that moment? Would he fondle her like this? Palms gliding over her nipples, squeezing gently, rhythmically. Or perhaps, more playful. Fingers curling around her breasts, rubbing it all around and evenly squeezing.

Or would she see that dominant side of him? So forceful, so sensual. His fingers circling around her nipples. Teasing her, making her let out these naughty soft moans into her blanket. Nibbling on it as if it were his lips or shirt. Before moaning into it, his fingers pressing directly against her nipples then. Squeezing so roughly. Rubbing them between his strong, lithe fingers.

A soft hot breath filled the air as she paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Was the room always this warm? Her clothes were already gone. Should she take off her blanket too? But what if someone walked in on her?

Or what if someone had walked in on them in that library? Making out, so close together. Not so much feeling each other but close. Or what if they had continued, the bell nonexistent?

Her hand wondered what it would be like, to have Ezreal do more than just hold her waist. Bringing it down, to her exposed thigh in her skirt. Fingers teasing the outside, then firmly grasping the inside. Stroking up its length. Up past the line of her skirt. All the way up to her panties.

Well, she didn’t have panties now. Instead, her fingers simply became wet. Oh god, she was so so wet. Her legs parted a bit further, to let her hands be free. That’s what they would have done for him. To let him have her however he wanted. Kissing her. Fondling her. Fingering her.

A long, soft moan vibrated through the blanket she held between her lips, muffled but evident. Fingers curled, brushing past her clit as she pushed them in. Heat blossomed at her abdomen, inciting a soft gasp. Another hot breath of air, a small ventilation to the temperature of her body.

Soft wet sounds came from under the blanket, unheard by anyone but their owner. Her fingers curled and pushed, back arching at the sensation. How would Ezreal have done her? Pushing it a bit deeper perhaps. And those strong fingers of his. If they just curled up and rammed into her right there …

A louder than usual moan found its way into the pillow as she quickly turned into it, thankfully muffling it in time. A sweet call, unheard and unanswered. It was just her and her lover’s gift tonight.

A breath recovered, a thought recalled. Her soaked fingers made its way in front of her face, staring at what she had just done. She brought it close to her lips before bringing it away again with a soft sigh.

If those had been Ezreal’s fingers, she would have cleaned them up without a second thought.

Yet, even then, she wanted more. Was she really this insatiable? Was she actually a naughty girl, so needy and lustful unlike what she had led everyone to believe? Well … if it was for her love and if it would make her happy, then she would be just that.

But then, she wouldn’t have truly done her job if she left it like that. It would be so cruel, so selfish for her to take all the pleasure for herself.

The banana at her bedside table beckoned to her, urging her to pick it up. She gulped, not knowing what she was thinking but picking it up all the same. Was his bigger? Or longer? Would it be just as delicious? Juicier maybe.

Its side grazed against her slick slit, sending a shiver through her body. It was so thick. But she wanted it. She wanted him. To fill her up. To ravage her. Press her against the bed. The wall of the library. Trap her beneath that hungry gaze, his hands all over her. Wanting nothing but her and only her.

The tip pushed inside her, stopping as she took a deep breath to still the gasp. It was thicker than she anticipated. It was a relatively thin banana, to which she was grateful for. The team always asked why she would never throw away a banana, even if it was smaller and too green to be delicious. Finally, here was her answer. Not that she could tell them that.

One centimeter at a time, the tip pushed further forward. Breaths became labored, her hand shook gently. It started to feel too good, now that it was wet and sliding in so much more easily. The thickness had already reached its peak, she did not need to accommodate any more. She could see him, towering over her. Smirking. Licking his lips. His hand on his cock, positioning it properly once more.

Then he thrust deep inside her.

Soraka pulled the plushie to her, hugging it close as her mind blanked for a moment and she let out a gasp into it. A gasp that melted into a moan that resonated through her body. It was all the way in. She felt so full, the banana completely soaked from her second orgasm already. She could imagine him chuckle at her, so easy to break and so easy to please.

She wanted to make him feel good too.

Her hips swayed against his thrusting, rhythmically and easily. They picked it up, speeding up yet never slacking in impact. The tip came out to the edge of her pussy before slamming itself back to its proper position. Filling her up just as soon as she began to feel empty. Sending another wave of pleasure through her just as the previous faded. Stirring her up and ramming all her common sense into the Void.

“F-fuck Ezreal … I want it … Give me more~”

Soft pleads directed toward her plushie went unanswered. But she went faster. Each increase in speed brought her body nearer to ruin. Each push into her tight hole sent her mind closer to heaven.

The last push came. A deep thrust, a finger well-placed. Her mind lost all thoughts as her finger pressed against her clit as the banana pushed deep inside her one last time. She squeezed her bananya plush tightly, letting out a loud mew of a moan. Her plush echoed, letting out its own loud “nyaaa!” at being squeezed so tightly and so suddenly.

When silence found its place in the room again, her bedsheets were wet. Her blanket was wet underneath and the banana was in ruined. Soraka clutched the plush tightly to her chest, trying to calm her breathing and reclaim some composure over herself. The banana found its place on the table, hardly sanitary anymore but without anywhere else to go.

Soft groans and moans vibrated through the blanket, her body still shaking at the last orgasm. An explosion, as it were, all around what she had thought to be Ezreal’s cock. If only he had joined her to, to fill her up with his own love.

Eventually, the bedsheets were changed and the blanket flipped upside down. She hoped no one felt the need to question her decision to change her bedsheet in the dead of night. Or the whole banana discarded in the waste bin.

She returned to her bed, clad in pajama once more from having to take the bed sheets out. She was too tired to remove them now, though her room remained as hot as ever. What a catastrophe. How could she imagine cuddling him after, if he made it so hot all over?

The bananya was held up toward the ceiling, its innocent cat face smiling at her. Blissfully unknowing and unremembering, it simply let out a soft “ _nya_ ” as she squeezed it gently.

Soraka smiled, pulling it down to her chest and nodding off to sleep. She could not be happier. Let with a memory that Ezreal made possible. With thoughts of a loved one who cherished her as much as she cherished him. And a bananya to keep her company in her lonely bed at night.

Perhaps she will pay him back for the gifts he had given her. The bananya and the kiss in the library. Yes, perhaps that’s what she’ll do. Tell him exactly how she felt with everything she had to give.

At the very least, she could dream. Sweet or wet dreams of her lover’s banana and her beloved bananya. Both will do just fine.


End file.
